


Ravens and Crows

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, Crows, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Ravens, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik Amell and Leliana get a surprise visit at Skyhold from an Antivan Crow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens and Crows

A flock of crows soared overhead, their caws echoing within the confines of Skyhold’s walls. Malik Amell had been strolling the garden with the Inquisition’s spymaster and both paused to watch the birds in flight. Once they were gone, Mal turned to face the redhaired bard, a question on his tongue.

“What in the name of Andraste is going on?” Leliana muttered, her blue eyes still focused on the sky where the crows had once been.

Malik raised an eyebrow. “Those aren’t yours?”

Leliana looked bewildered. “Those are crows, Mal. Not ravens-”

A chuckle came from behind the pair and the mage knew exactly whose voice it was. He should have guessed that his lover would make quite the entrance. When his gray eyes fell upon the assassin, Malik had to admire Zevran Arainai’s dashing appearance. His flaxen hair was no longer shoulder length, but instead, extended to his waist in an elaborate braid. The tattoo that curved around his left eye had been continued to his neck. He wore several earrings in each ear, more than he’d had when they’d first met.

It appeared that life as the leader of the Antivan Crows suited Zevran.

The elf strolled towards his former comrades, a smirk displayed proudly on his handsome face. “I know. Speechless.” Zevran pressed a kiss to Mal’s cheek before doing the same with Leliana. “Don’t look so surprised. I can’t help that I’m as handsome as ever.”

“Zevran.” Leliana said, a smile spreading across her face. “I should known. Only you would make such a fuss.”

Zevran tsked. “Yes, yes. I do have a flair for the dramatic. Now-” The assassin locked one arm with each of his friends before asking brightly, “Where is the tavern? We have much catching up to do, yes?”

* * *

Malik almost lost his ale through his nose. Zevran was drunkenly explaining a botched assassination he’d really done and all it did was bring back fond memories of their time during the Fifth Blight.

“So ye fucked up a killin’ and they still let you lead?” Sera asked, enraptured by Zevran’s stories. “How do ye do it?”

“It’s called charisma, my dear.” Zevran said, waving to the waitress for another round of drinks. “And, of course, silencing those who disagree with me.”

“You haven’t changed one bit, Zevran.” Leliana said, smiling for what seemed like the first time in years.

“Neither have you, my lovely bard.” Zevran kissed the top of Leliana’s hand, causing the spymaster to giggle.

The sound made those around them uncomfortable. None of them had seen Leliana so carefree before and it unnerved them. When she regained control of herself, she brushed some hair out of her face and leaned forward, her eyes locked on Zev’s. “So, crows huh? How original.”

Zevran laughed loudly. “Ah yes, and ravens are so much better. Do you realize how cliche that is, _bella_?”

Malik felt confused. “Aren’t crows and ravens the same?”

Zevran and Leliana shared a look of horror before turning that expression on Mal.

“What?”

Zevran shook his head and pressed a kiss to Mal’s temple. “Ah, _mi amor_. It is a good thing you’re so pretty.”

Mal’s eyebrows came together as Sera whooped in laughter. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not.

“Does it matter what the difference is?” Dorian snapped, his arms crossed and a grumpy look on his face. “All that it means is that there will be more noise and more shit in the rookery.”


End file.
